bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 303 (Castaways)
Castaway Goby is just too shy to see castaways Molly, Gil, and Nonny. Songs: Castaways, Shy Guy, Hut By a Sea, Who's there? Characters # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Zachary Gordon as Gil # Jelani Imani as Goby Transcripts Molly is at the playground Molly: Ahoy, Ahoy there, Anybody, Hellooo?, Oh hi It's me Molly, And i'm the castaway on the Desert Island, There's nobody here but me, Yes, i'm entirely alone, all by myself, Totally alone! Nonny: Hi ya molly! Molly: (Gasps) Nonny, your castaway on this Desert Island too. Nonny: I certainly am! Molly: Oh, I thought was all alone, But, Okay, there was just you and me! Nonny: Me and you! Molly: All alone on this Desert Island! Nonny: There's nobody around except us, And here all by yourselves! Gil: Hi nonny, Hi molly! Nonny,Molly: (Gasps) Molly: Gilly? Nonny: Your the castaway on this Desert Island too? Gil: You betcha! Nonny: Oh, we thought were all alone. Gil: Nope, i'm definitely here too. Molly: (Sighs) All right, There's was just you, and you, and me. Nonny: Me, and you, and you! Gil: You, and me, And you! Molly: There's nobody else around, except us! (Meanwhile, Goby was hiding in a bush.) Goby: Hi, it's me Goby, I'm the castaway too! I'd go over there and say hello, but i feeling kind of shy today. Why do you think, Should i go over? Nah, I'm too shy. Molly: Our ship was lost at sea. Nonny: Our lifeboat sprang a leak. Gil: And now were castaways. (Music begins playing) Molly: (sings) Castaways . . . .we are castaways! Ahoy there! Ahoy. . . . we are castaways! We're stuck where we are. . . . with no house, no car! Molly,Gil,Nonny: (sings) Castaways ahoy, we are castaways! Molly: (sings) We were out at sea on a sailing ship. The rain began to rain and the wind began to whip, We felt the ship tip, it was going down. . . . so we launched our lifeboat so we wouldn't drown, Castaways. . . .we are castaways! Ahoy there! Ahoy, we are castaways. . . . on an island at sea! Just me. . . Nonny: (sings) Me. . . Gil: (sings) And me! Molly,Gil,Nonny: (sings) Castaways ahoy, we are castaways! (Songs End) (The Playground Transform into The Desert Island, The Guppies at a Castaways!) Nonny: Here we are on a sandy beach. Molly: On a desert island. Gil: In the middle of the ocean! Molly:Ahooooy! Gil,Nonny: Ahoy there! Nonny: Hello? Anybody here. Molly: This island is definitely deserted! Nonny: There's nobody here for us! Gil: (sings) In our little rubber boat, we floated all night... till we landed on a shore in the morning light. On a lovely little island where it’s just us three. Molly: (sings) And the sun and the sand and the sky and the sea! Now we’re castaways! We are castaways! Ahoy there! Ahoy, we are castaways! Not a cup or a dish, eating seaweed and fish! Molly,Gil,Nonny: (sings) Castaways ahoy, we are castaways! Molly: A whole island, All to ourselves! Nonny: We should look around! Gil: Totally, Come on Castaways! Molly: Whoo Hoo! Nonny: Hooray! Gil: Yeah! Molly: (sings) Castaways... we are castaways! Ahoy there! Ahoy, we are castaways... on an island at sea! Just me... Nonny: (sings) Me... Gil: (sings) And me! Molly,Gil,Nonny: (sings) Castaways ahoy, we are castaways! (Songs End) (Suddenly, A big scratching sound) Molly: What was that? Gil: What? Nonny: What? Molly: That? Gil: Oh that. Molly: Yes, that! Nonny: It's a noise. Gil: Yeah! A rustling noise! (Scratching sound) Nonny: Actually, a rustly scratchy noise! Molly: But we're alone here on the desert island. Gil: So what's making that noise? Molly: It came over there! Come on. (As the castaways to look for castaway goby) Molly: Ahoy? I said, ahoy there? Oh it's nothing. Nonny: Yeah, it's nothing! Gil: Yeah, let's go! (Rustling Louder) Nonny: There it is again! Gil: It's not nothing! Molly: Yeah, it's definitely something! Nonny: Yeah, but what? Molly: Okay, when I say three, Turn around. Three! (Rustling Continues) Nonny: Up there! Gil: It's just leaves. Molly: Yeah, but look! Molly,Gil,Nonny: Coconuts! Molly: Hey castaways, you know what's inside coconuts? Gil: Coconut milk! Molly,Gil,Nonny: Mmmmm! Nonny: But how are we going to reach them? Gil: Ehh! No problem, I can climb up there! (Castaways gil is climbing up a tree and starts to fall) Gil: Whooops! Molly: Hmmmmm! Nonny: Hmmmm! Gil: Hmmmm! Let me try again! (Castaway gil climbs a tree again and again) Gil: (Grunting and Straining) Hmmmmmm! Molly: Hmmmmm! I know what! Let me give you a boost! (Castaway molly and castaway gil are gonna grunted and strained) Molly,Gil: Oof! Gil: I'm getting thirsty! Molly: Me too! I'd really like a drink of coconut milk. Nonny: I know! Why if give both of you a boost? Molly: Good idea! Molly,Gil,Nonny: (Grunting and Straining) Goby: They're having a lot trouble getting those coconuts. But I have a whole stack of them right here! I could just walk right over there and give them some! Okay! Here I go! Nah! I'm just too shy! (Music begins playing) Goby: (sings) I’m shy, so shy, so shy and I don’t know why. I’m shy, so shy, guess you could say I’m just a shy guy. I wish that I could walk right out and say hi. Why don't I try? I’ll tell you why, ‘cause I’m a shy guy. When I see a stranger, I just want to hide. I get a nervous, funny feeling way down deep inside. It’s like riding a speedy roller coaster ride... ...or floating on a floatie in the middle of high tide! I’m shy, so shy, so shy and I don’t know why. I’m shy, so shy, what can I say? I’m just a shy guy. What can I say? I’m just a shy guy. What can I say? I’m just a shy guy. (Song Ends) Gil: Careful! Steady! Molly: Hold on! Gil: Hold on! Hold on! Nonny: Careful! Molly,Gil,Nonny: Whooah! Whooahh! Goby: Uh-oh! I better help them! But I'm not going to let them see me! Cause, cause I'm just too shy. Nonny: Can you reach them? Gil: I can almost reach them. Molly,Gil,Nonny: Whooah! Whooah! Nonny: Hey! A coconut! Molly: Whooah! Whooah! Whooah! Ahhhhhhhh! Molly,Gil,Nonny: Ooof! Nonny: Gilly, you got a coconut! Gil: No i didn't. Molly, did you get the coconut? Molly: No i didn't. Nonny, did you get the coconut? Nonny: No i didn't. Molly,Gil,Nonny: Then who got the coconut? Hmmmmm. (As they coconuts roll and roll) Nonny: Funny. Gil: Yes, but not funny ha-ha! Molly: Funny weird. Maybe we're not alone here after all. Goby: I helped them out! And they don't know it's me! Maybe i can help them out with other things. Molly,Gil,Nonny: (Slurping) Ahhhhhhh! Molly: That was delicious! Nonny: You can say that again. Molly: That was delicious! Molly,Gil,Nonny: (Laugh) Molly: You know, since we're castaways, We should build a hut. Nonny: In case it rains. Gil: Yeah, we should build a beach hut! Nonny: Yeah! A beach hut! Molly: Let's go. Nonny: This looks like a good place. Molly: We're going to need some stuff. Gil: Yeah! Driftwood to make the walls! I'll look for that on the beach. Nonny: And i'll go get some vines, so we can tie the driftwood together. Molly: And we'll need some leaves to make the roof. I'll go get those. Gil: Plus, we're gonna need rocks for the floor! Nonny: Right! Molly: We can all get the rocks after we get the other stuff. Meet you back here! Goby: They got a lot of stuff to get! I can really help them out! Gil: There should be some driftwood here on the beach somewhere. I don't see any that way. Don't see any this either. I guess i have to walk a long way to find some driftwood. But which way should i go? this way, or that way? (Gasp) Whoa! Where'd that come from? Ahoy! Ahooooy there! Hmmm. Funny. Very funny. Goby: I piled up the driftwood just to help out. Gil: Well, better get this back to our place on the beach. Nonny: This looks a good strong vine. I hope i can pull it off this tree. (Grunts from effort) It just wasn't come down! Oof! Hmmm. Funny. Very funny. Goby: I cut the vines just to help out. (Giggles) Nonny: Well, better get this stuff back to our place on the beach. Molly: Palm leaves. Just what i need to make a roof for our beach hut! But they're up so high! Hmmm. Maybe i jump. (Grunts from effort) Hmmmm. Oh! Where'd this come from? Hey, there's another one! (As molly picked up the palm leaves and when suddenly a rutling noise coming from) Molly: Hmmmm. Funny. Very, very funny. A palm tree with leaves close to the ground! Perfect! Goby: I knew that tree was here. I showed her, just to help out! Molly: I better get this stuff back to our place on the beach! Hey look! I found a million palm leaves! Nonny: I found some vines! Gil: And look at all this driftwood! Molly: Now all we need to get are....--! Molly,Gil,Nonny: Rocks! Molly: Where'd that come from? Gil, Did you get the rocks? Gil: No, i got the wood. Nonny, did you get the rocks? Nonny: No, i got the vines. Molly, did you get the rocks? Molly: No, i got the palm leaves. Molly,Gil,Nonny: Then who got the rocks? Molly: Ahoy?! Ahoooy! Nonny: Ahooy! Ahoy there! Molly: Ahoy! Gil: Anybody here?! Ahoooy? Goby: Oh boy! Now i should definitely go say hello. Okay! here i go. Gil: Hello there? Goby: Nah, i'm still too shy! Molly,Gil,Nonny: Hmmmm. Gil: Funny. Nonny: Yes, but not funny ha-ha. Molly: Funny weird. We might not be alone after all. Nonny: But we might as well use the rocks anyway. Gil: Yeah! C'mon we got a beach hut to build! (Music begins playing) Gil: (sings) Just a hut, just a hut, yes, a hut by the sea! That’s the building we’re building laboriously! Out of stones and boards and weeds, vines and palm tree leaves... Molly: (sings) And the things we found just lying around! We’re building by hand, 'cause we don’t have a tool. Gil: (sings) We are sweaty already, but soon we’ll be cool! Lounging inside... Nonny: (sings) Snug as a mouse here inside our little beach house! Molly,Gil,Nonny: (sings) By the beautiful sea! Molly: (sings) It’s a one-of-a-kind, it’s a find, it’s unique! Gil: (sings) Build it right, build it tight, so the roof doesn’t leak! Molly: (sings) When the rain comes falling down, we won’t even frown! Gil: (sings) We’ll just sit inside and laugh at the weather! Castaway house - it’s our castaway hut! Bumpy floors, shaky doors, and the windows don’t shut! Molly,Gil,Nonny: (sings) But we don’t care, we like sea air. Where we kick back here in our sweet shack. By the beautiful sea! (Song Ends) Molly: Now that is a really nice beach hut. Nonny: It certainly is. Gil: Let's go inside! (Splashing) Molly: Did you hear that? Nonny: What? Gil: What? (Splashing) Molly: That! Gil: Oh that! Molly: Yes, that! Nonny: Maybe it's a wave. Molly: That wasn't a wave. Gil: Definitely not a wave. Molly: That's a splash. Nonny: Actually, it was more of a sploosh! Gil: Yeah, a sploosh. But what's making that sploosh? Molly: There's only one way to find out. Let's go see! You guys see anything? Gil: Look! A fish! Nonny: That's what was making the sploosh! Molly: You know, since we're castaways, we should go fishing! Nonny: In case we get hungry. Gil: Fishing! Yeah! Then we'll have a beach hut and food. Molly: But we need a fishing pole. Nonny: No problem, we can use this leftover driftwood for the pole. Gil: And i have a paper clip we can use for the hook. Molly: Now all we need is string. Goby: String? I have a ball of string. (As castaway goby rolls the string ball it lands on) Molly: That does it! There's definitely somebody else on this island and i'm going to find out who! Goby: (Giggles) Nonny: How? Gil: By following the string! Molly: Exactly. Whoever is on this island with us is at the end of this string. (Music begins playing) Molly,Gil,Nonny: (sings) Who’s there? Who’s there? Who’s over there? Who, who, who? Who’s there? Who’s there? Who’s over there? Who, who, who? Molly: (sings) If we follow the string, we’ll find who’s been helping us out with everything. The vines and the leaves, the rocks and the wood. Someone’s been hanging in our neighborhood! Molly,Gil,Nonny: (sings) Who’s there? Who’s there? Who’s over there? Who, who, who? Who’s there? Who’s there? Who’s over there? Who, who, who? Molly: (sings) I see some footprints... Gil: (sings) Going over the sand. Soon we’ll find out who’s... Molly: (sings) Here in our land! The coconuts and rocks. The big ball of string. We’ll finally find out who did everything! Molly,Gil,Nonny: (sings) Who’s there? Who’s there? Who’s over there? Who, who, who? Who’s there? Who’s there? Who’s over there? Who, who, who? (Song Ends) Molly: Look. Gil: Where'd that come from? Nonny: And the string ends right here. Molly: They're in there! Gil: Uh-oh, Uh-oh! They're right inside. Nonny: Gilly....--! Gil: They're in there! They're right inside! They're right inside! Don't lose your heads! Nonny: Gilly....--! Gil: We'll see who it is! We're going to see what it is! Stay clam! Nonny: GILLY! Gil: Yeah? Nonny: Shhhhhh! Gil: Oh, right! Come on! (As castaway molly gil and nonny sneaks and get the doors open) Nonny: There's nobody in here! Molly: Aw, man! Gil: Where'd they go? (Blowing noise) Molly: (Whispering) Do you hear that? Gil: That? Nonny: I certainly do. All: Ahoy! Nonny: Goby! Goby: Ahoy. Nonny: Hey goby, have you noticed mysterious stuff happening on this island? Gil: Yeah, like coconuts that roll right up to you? Nonny: And rocks piled up just where you need them? Gil: And a ball of string appearing when you say "Ball of string"! Goby: Well.... Molly: You guys! Goby did all those things. Right goby? Goby: Yup. Molly: And he fixed our lifeboat, too. Goby: Yup. I hope you don't mind. Nonny: We don't mind at all. Thanks! But why didn't you say hi before? Goby: I was feeling a little shy. But i wanted to help them out! Gil: That's nice. Nonny: Very nice! Molly: Very very nice! Thanks. Goby: You're welcome! (Gil's stomach growling) Nonny: Whoa, did you hear that? It sounds like.... Gil: My stomach! Molly: I think it's time for snack! Ahoy goby, Do you like applesauce? Goby: I love applesauce! Molly: Great! C'mon then! Let's go to my house for some applesauce! Nonny: All right! Gil: Let's go! Goby: Yeah! Molly,Gil,Nonny,Goby: (Laughs and Giggles) (As the desert island transform into the playground!) Gil: That was exciting castaway adventure, Don't you think? Molly: Definitely! Nonny: Oh yeah! Goby: It sure was! Molly,Gil,Goby,Nonny: (sings) We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore, Now it's time for us to have a snack, meet you next time when we're back. With your friends, the bubbleyardigans! Nonny: See you! Gil: See you later. Goby: See you! Molly: See you next time! Gil: Yeah, I'm starving! Nonny: Applesauce! Here we come! Goby: Mmmm! (Door Closes) (Door Opens) Molly: Ahoy! (Close the door) The End Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes Category:Bubbleyardigans songs